This invention relates generally to audio tape cassettes (tapes) and the like, such as are generally disposed in cases when not in use. More particularly, this invention relates to an arrangement for retaining and transporting the cases, either with the tapes disposed in the cases, or with said tapes removed therefrom for use.
Audio tape cassettes of the type described are in wide use for entertainment, educational, business and other purposes. Accordingly, the importance of retaining these devices in some form of order will be appreciated. For example, it may be desireable to retain a plurality of audio cassettes relating to a particular style of music for easy access to the cassettes without undue searching for a particular rendition, as may be the case. Also, it is desireable to prevent loss or misplacement of a cassette case when the tape is removed therefrom for use so that the tape can be replaced in the case when said use has ceased.
Further, prior to the present invention, equipment for retaining and transporting audio cassette cases has been in the form of trays, cabinets and other unwieldy equipment which is not particularly portable so as to readily lend itself to transporting a plurality of such cases from one place to another. It will be recognized that this portability feature is important to those who use audio tape cassettes on a regular basis for the purposes noted above.
The present invention overcomes these disadvantages by providing an arrangement for retaining and transporting audio tape cassette cases so that the cases are readily accessible and are portable in a form of order or the like, as is desireable.